bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Expect to Cooperate (Credits)
Credits taken from "Expect to Cooperate", Season 5, episode 29, 189th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Jason Root Directed by Dean Gordon Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch Jennifer Barnhart with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Geoffrey Holder Jon Ludwig Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producer Deborah Mayer Coordinating Producer James Sabatini Associate Producer Stacey Adams Associate Director Maureen Thorpe Stage Managers Ric E. Anderson & Adam Matalon Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Richard Buhrman Production Accountants Adam Vitalis Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Cathy Hundt Editors Tom Heckbert Adam Corey Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Post Production Supervisors Matthew Galkin Erica Levin Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designers Manny Gutierrez Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Ed Christie Mary Brehmer Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Rob Gardner Continuity Samantha Osby Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A.s Kim Delise Robert J. Lory Curriculum Consultants Harvard Project Zero: Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Tina Grotzer Jennifer T. Liske University of Massachusetts: Dan Anderson Sound Design and Mixing Danny Caccavo Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Post Production Coordinator Lesley R. Stewart Video Post Production Coordinator Ric Serena Audio Post Production Coordinator Matthew Galkin Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Mike Meere Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Production Assistants Kate Dumbrys Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Jennifer C. Brooks Chad Cruikshank Marc Delforte Bill Griffith Amy Posner Dara Resnik Anne Russo Karyn Kaplan Erin Slattery Honey Trabitz Technical Directors Bob Salzer Dan Stewart Tom Guadarrama Mark Katz Brooke Haznedar Video Jeff Lee Tape Operators Mark Rusciano Noel Blumenau Audio Peter Hefter Jim Parente Victor Smith Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Constantine Leonardos Gerard MacMillan Bonnie Breakenridge Bobby Vazac Jason Horn Cameras Bob Haggerty Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Utilities Jack Cooke Keith Conod Mike Moran Jim Washburn Carpenters Mark Mancuso John Walker John DeVito Rich Lohrer Frank Biondo Ron Actisdano Prop Builder and Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Dante Pagono Jim Pesce Tom Travers Bob Lewis Richie Masella Songs Music and Lyrics by Robert Cole & Deena Cole Bill Obrecht & Peter Lurye Tyler Bunch Music Score by Julian Harris Rob Curto Peter Lurye Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Margaret Loesch Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMIII Category:Season 5 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits